


Platters of Cake

by cakie_nsfw



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Akechi Goro, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Dubious Consent, Flirting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Selfcest, Top Akechi Goro, Top Persona 5 Protagonist, Vaginal Sex, jokercest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: An anthology series for all my curiouscat fics. Warnings will be added in the notes section and the tags as they come up.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Shadow Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dubious Content, Selfcest. Joker loses control of his pet.

“Get off me!” Ren’s shadow shrieked, flailing under the weight of his real self in a desperate struggle to escape from his hold. Ren only responded to his other self with crazed eyes, greed and hunger sparkled wildly in his large, dilated pupils, and without a second of hesitation, he thrust his erect length into his doppelgänger’s hole. 

Joker cried in pain as Ren fucked his hole without restraint, the brutal slams of his hops conveyed nothing but the need to satisfy his primal urges using the orifice before him, hammering away without a shred of sanity in his vicious action. Under normal circumstances Ren wouldn’t even consider indulging in his own shadow, fucking his darkest, repressed feelings into submission; however, there was nothing normal about the situation they both found themselves in. Joker had dragged Ren into his own distorted heart, he had broken him, made him into a creature that craved only sex and pleasure, and now Joker was there lying pathetically on the opulent, marble floor, being fucked into crazed submission by the other half of him he hated so much. 

Ren, however, did not heed his words, instead only occupied in rutting the tight hole currently wrapped around his dick, unconcerned in his fevered excitement that the hole he was fucking was his. Jaw slack and tongue lolling out as if a dumb animal, Ren had surrendered long ago to his instincts, hips moving without any thought, any sense, giving into the heat that wrapped snugly around his cock. He could only moan as he slammed into Joker’s ass, clumsy swings guided only by his tight hold on Joker’s hips, losing himself in the chaos of his own ecstasy. A slam against the right spot, Joker moaning and quivering under him, thrashing involuntary with the feeling of his own cock laying waste to his insides. He didn’t have time to think about anything, didn’t have time to regret, his mind occupied with dizzying heat. 

“Sex, sex, fuck!” Ren chanted madly, slobber trickling down his cheeks, the collar around his neck rattled with each slap of his hips against Joker’s plump rump. Joker gritted his teeth, trying to swallow the mewls that threatened to escape his throat. He had lost control of his pet, he had lost control of the situation, and he was determined not to lose control of himself. 

Joker’s plan had spectacularly unravelled the moment Ren came into him, squealing in perverted ecstasy as the potent seed filled his bowels, spurting his own seed against the red of his pristine waistcoat, staining it with strings of white. He wanted to spit insults at his other, to lash out, to regain the control. But he opened his dry mouth, all sense swept away by the peak of his orgasm, and with a quivering jaw, he weakly begged for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bottom Akechi Goro, Top Persona 5 Protagonist. After reuniting with one another, Goro and Ren elope in the dead of night.

“Ren, you’re so deep inside of me,” Goro moaned wantonly, indulging in the chaos of the storm of pleasure he found himself in, licking his lips as he felt Ren slowly fill him with each bounce of his hips. Only the light from the crescent moon shone in in the dark, cosy room, its radiant light shining against their features as their only witness. It had been too long since Ren and Goro eloped together, swept in the torrent of their own intertwining destinies. He curled his fingers between Ren’s, to steady himself and to touch his boyfriend, closing his eyes to lose himself in the storm of his ecstasy. 

Ren watched Goro bob and up down his shaft, he too feeling the closeness the two shared, a bond unbroken, forced by pain and passion. He had never expected for this to happen; he had merely stumbled into Goro while back at his hometown after his chaotic year in Tokyo, wandering the streets late at night without care until he crashed into the former detective. Though the events of the previous year were unforgettable between them, wounds that neither could ever fix in the other, Ren had pulled him into a hug, spilling tears of relief from the suffocating guilt that constantly weighed upon him, and Goro did the same. 

“You’re so tight,” Ren mewled, freeing his hand from Goro’s grasp to gently place it on his hip, a hand to support Goro as he continued to his indulgent pace. He handed himself completely to Goro, closing his eyes in surrender to Goro’s movements, to his tight heat that coiled and spasmed pleasurably around his erect length, allowing himself to utter heated moans of ecstasy while Goro’s own mewls tickled his ears. They were alone, free in their own World of their own making, as if only now existed. 

He couldn’t resist; Ren thrust his hips up, and another, Goro quickening his pace on top of him in lustful fever, Ren now rooting both hands onto Goro’s hips as he to buck into Goro. And Goro whined the most beautiful sound on top of him, throwing himself further in the pleasures that consumed them both, aching words splilt from his lips. He begged Ren for more, for him to fuck him harder, faster, and with practised speed Ren sat up to hug Goro, to bring closer to their embrace, and his head rested on Goro’s chest as he continued to plunge into Goro’s tight heat, slamming into Goro’s most sensitive spot. 

Goro could barely string out the words as he came all over Ren, his warm seed spilling against his pale skin, shaking in delight as he revelled in the crash of his orgasm, tightening around the cock that was inside him as all sanity and reason disappeared from his mind. Goro’s orgasm brought Ren to his own, his snug walls coiling around him tighter, milking his cock in impatient need for his cum, and with a final, brutal slam he filled Goro’s innermost walls with his thick spunk. 

“You were wonderful, Goro,” Ren purred into Goro’s ear, catching his quivering, limp body before settling him onto the bed. His fatigue soon caught up to him, allowing himself to rest against Goro’s chest, silently listening to the brunette’s heartbeat before him.

“...ove you,” Goro mumbled grumpily with closed eyes, Ren laughed softly while he ran his fingers through Goro’s hair, another hand gripping for the covers of their bed to shield them from the cold air, “Idiot,”

“Hah, I love you too,” Ren hummed, his grey eyes gazing at Goro’s relaxed face before fluttering shut, and he soon joined Goro in his content slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Imagine, Bunny Ren being so hard in heat that he breaks into Goro's apartment to masturbate himself senseless while smelling the pillow and not even noticing when Goro comes home and just watches him in awe abusing his bussy but yet cant acually cum, bunny needs the gock!!!
> 
> Warnings: Bunny Ren Au, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Top Akechi Goro, Heat Cycles.

“Goro, please,” the rabbit moaned, burying his face deeper into the plush pillow, the scent of his favourite human burned through his nostrils with each sharp inhale of his smell that lingered from within the woven seams of the fabric of the pillowcase. With each breath, he took Joker plunged his fingers faster into his dripping hole, his mind absorbed in the flurried chaos of the fiery lust brought upon by his heat. Goro had a day off today, the rabbit having to be locked up in the confines of his room, having been relaxing on the watery mattress of his bed. Yet the heat suddenly surged him out of nowhere, the rabbit scrambling to ring his service bell for any sort of release. However, he found that the flurry of human and silicone cocks did nothing to satisfy his intensifying desires. He craved only one cock, needed it more than anything, and unfortunately, the owner had gone from the Estate’s grounds for the day.

Forcing his way into Goro’s quarters took little skill than the rabbit expected. The small metal pick in his hand seemed too familiar in his hands, his fingers twirling and fidgeting the thin piece of material too practised, his technique too flawless for coincidence, Joker rationalising in his frenzied, sex-craved lust that the human he yearned for wanted him to find him, to be rewarded like the good pet he was. He crept in, careful to close the door behind him, yet all caution was discarded by the horny animal as he dove into the intoxicating sheets before him.

“Goro please,” Joker pleaded, his slick dripping down his slender thighs and his boney fingers, each sniff of the pillow only fuelling his crazed, lustful assault on himself with false promises. Three fingers were already slipped inside his abused hole, his cock ached between his spread thighs, Joker cradling the pillow beneath him like a lover. It wasn’t enough; his own digits too short to reach his needy spots, too small to properly stretch him like he wanted, Joker barely reaching even the cusp of his orgasm as he cried in frustration into the pillow below. The ache from the heat was getting worse, Joker feeling as though he was spiralling into absolute madness, yearning for nothing but released on the constant hunger his body pulsated within him-

A hand gripped tightly onto his wrist, pulling his fingers out of his sopping, winking hole. Joker gasped when he felt the fingernails dig into his soft skin, a weak whine bubbled out his throat, soon replaced by his own wanton shrills when the prick he craved for slipped into his abused hole.

“Thank you, thank you!” Joker screamed in delirium, allowing Goro to pull him up and down his length by his hips. Each time Goro thrust into him Joker moaned, his legs quivering under him, his thoughts reduced to nothing but pleasing static. All he could comprehend was relief and bliss, hugging the pillow closer to his drooling face, at the mercy of the human plunging rapidly into his greedy ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Kasumi's really horny and overtly flirts with Akechi but he's having none of it.
> 
> CW // public sex. Takes place at the TV Studio.

"Akechi, you look really attractive today, have you bought some new clothes? That tie really suits you," Kasumi chirped as her hands keenly fidgeted the frills of her dotted summer shirt, crossing her legs and teetered on her legs while looking at the brunet in front of her with needy eyes. It had been a while since the couple had met one another, Kasumi occupied with the numerous training sessions she had in preparation for a meetup, and Goro himself had his hands full with matters regarding the investigation of the Phantom Thieves. Though the date for her gymnastics meets loomed over the horizon, the red-head could not help but meet with her current boyfriend in public, spotting him sitting with a latte, pouring over paperwork like he always does. A workaholic Kasumi noticed Goro was when they started dating, always absorbed in his investigations and piles of paperwork he had to sort through; and she wouldn't have mind on most days if it weren't for the fact they'd barely had the time for sex, the ache between her legs only made her realise her debauched cravings for his cock inside her. 

Goro pretended not to notice how she eyed him with hunger, flicking through the numerous pages of countless documents in front of him with practised control. In truth, he too felt the absence of sexual release get to him, his cock too throbbing between his thighs while Kasumi continued to butter him with compliments, his eyes flickering between the view of her milky tits pushed against her prettiest bra and the white of the paperwork in front of him, “I was wondering if you were free today,” she laughed, Goro swallowing the need to devour a kiss from her cherry-red lips down his throat, “I haven’t really seen you all that often, and I feel kinda...”

Goro suddenly stood up from his seat, gathering the papers into his hands before tapping and straightening them against the table. Hastily he opened his briefcase, only to shove the papers in, slamming the bag shut, and Kasumi would have assumed she did something wrong were not for the same flushed face and longing, hungry eyes that mirrored her own.

“I’ll see you at the empty studio in a few minutes. Only follow me after the count of ten,” he whispered in her ear, Kasumi biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Eagerly she waited for Goro to leave before she trailed his steps, meeting him in the studio that was conveniently empty for them to use. Not long after the lock clicked against the handle did Goro dive for her fashionable summer shorts, stripping her of all the fabric that got in his way between him and her tender pussy, and Kasumi screamed with such wanton delight as the dick she craved so much slipped between her legs and slammed all her stress away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos, and follow me @ cakie_nsfw on twitter!


End file.
